Maestro
"My name is Σяιк Mαєѕтяσ. And yourself? Who are you? Who are you really? Well - more about me, then. I'm Error_429. I'm supposedly human, Keyword being supposedly. And if you want to know about my existence, history, powers, blah blah blah - this is not the page for you, I'm afraid. Though I'm sure you will find the interwebs much of your use. Just not this page. Moving on - my job here is rather simple. Exist. For what reason? That, I'm afraid, you'll need to find out yourself. (Mutters: "I hope stalling will be worth it, damn program.") ... Now, to you, I probably look like some phony representation of common computer errors, but that's not the case, mind you. It's just a name. A name with a purpose. What purpose? Sorry - search it up. Not that you'll find anything. Well, we best be on our ways. I bid thee farewell." Appearance Σяιк appears as a tall young man in his prime, though his age is unknown. He has shaggy, dark blonde hair reaching down to the base of his neck at the lowest, which is two-toned; lighter on top and darkens gradually as they go down. He has hazel eyes, which sometimes turn silver, or glow white, making the rest of his eye seemd darker than his cornea. He wears curved, oval-frame glasses that perch slightly downwards, to the lower bridge of his nose. He has a barcode tattooed on his left hip, with a complex code that leads to no origin. He is usually seen wearing a white collar/dress shirt and dark-colored suspenders, with either a tailcoat or a formal suit and tie. He sports brown leather boots. Personality His personality is complex forever changing, and rather unstable. Σяιк can be heard ocassionally muttering things to himself such as, "They're coming", "I'm too late", "I musn't stay here", or, "It's over". He has a bit of a paranoia and anxiety problem. Besides that, he is usually cheerful and polite, but will revert to his darker self without warning. He keeps a note with him at all times, which he reads several times throughout the day. Owning two large countryhomes at opposite ends of the rugged country, he still takes time to travel nomadically, going Eastwards in the Spring, Westwards in the Autumn, and towards the dead North Star during the Winter and Summer months, traveling only by night. He does so in great urgency, muttering "I musn't stay" wherever he goes. "Regarding Events" Σяιк can be seen carrying around a note in his pocket, which reads - "M. Erik Maestro, is hereby granted a leave from the Area #429, for an unlimited amount of time, regarding certain events. M. Maestro is to don this note to administrators after the term of leave, and return to regular duties. Any attempt to sway M. Maestro of his duty is a direct violation of Program #924's policies, and M. Maestro will have the permission to annex or attack the creator of this diversion, and any movements of this type will be recorded as part of the mission itself." Signed #1 The writer of the note is yet to be identified. Σяιк takes need in keeping the letter intact and safe. "The Rennaissance" "The Renaissance" is the first of two country homes Σяιк owns, in the North of the lands. It is an expansive mansion in a cabin style, with a colossal yard, which is mostly sparser pine forest. "The Lover" "The Lover" is the second of two country homes Σяιк owns, in the South of the lands. A Venetian inspired mansion with a manmade canal, and rose gardens. Category:Characters Category:Roleplay